Opposites Attract
by The Femslasher
Summary: Anna loved music like the Beatles and Chuck Berry. Elsa loved music like Metallica and Iron Maiden. Anna was bright and outgoing. While Elsa is cold and isolated. There is no way two people like them could fall in love. Or is there?
1. Anna and Elsa

_I don't own Frozen. Blah blah blah. Let's get to the story!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

Anna Henderson stirred on her bed. She _loathed_ mornings. She hated them about as much as a rock vinyl album with scratches all over it. Her morning would've been worse had it not been for what played on her radio alarm clock.

 _Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning ah_

 _Nothing to do to save his life call his wife in_

 _Nothing to say but what a day how's your boy been_

Anna smiled to herself and rose from her bed, stretched her arms, and yet out a mighty yawn. She climbed out of bed and walked to the corner of the bedroom. She grabbed her Gecko GE-655 PB electric bass guitar, turned on the amp, and began picking the strings to the song. She started to sing as well.

 _"Everybody knows there's nothing doing_

 _Everything is cold it's like a ruin_

 _Everyone you see is half asleep_

 _And you're on your own you're in the street."_

She expertly pulled up on the strings with her right hand while her left hand's fingers expertly pressed down on the fretboard. She was lost in the song, felt as high as the sky...until she heard her mother knock on her door.

"Anna, you had better get ready. You have to be at school in thirty minutes." She said. Anna said, "Okay mom." She turned off her amp and placed her bass back of its stand. She walked over and turned off the radio. She stepped into her bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Anna walked downstairs, clad in a dark green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was done into her usual twin braids. She grabbed the toast that her mother had set out and walked to the door. "Have a good day, sweetie." Her mother said. "See ya later, mom." Anna said back.

Anna walked to the driveway and got into her car. She plugged an AUX cord into her phone and cycled through her songs in her music library. She found the perfect one, played it, and drove off. She hummed to the song that was playing.

 _(Watch it!)_

 _I was born in a crossfire hurricane_

 _And I howled at my ma in the driving rain_

 _But it's alright now, in fact it's a gas_

 _But it's alright_

 _I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas_

Anna continued down the road toward her school, happy as could be.

 _POV Switch_

 _BUZZ_

 _BUZZ_

 _BUZZ_

Elsa Arendelle's phone alarm went off. She grabbed her phone and shut it off immediately. She got up and opened up her curtains. The brightness of the Sun partially blinded her and she shut them once more. She walked into her bathroom to make herself at least half presentable.

* * *

She walked out in a pair of skinny jeans, an old Iron Maiden concert tee, and a denim jacket. She had her hair done in a French braid going across her left shoulder. She huffed out a breath and looked at the clock. It was only fifteen after seven. " _Plenty of time."_ Elsa thought to herself.

She picked up her Jackson King V guitar and walked over to her radio. She scrolled through her phone until she found a song. She hit play and began nailing the strings to the song that went off immediately. After a few moments, she started singing.

 _You'll take my life but I'll take yours too_

 _You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through_

 _So when you're waiting for the next attack_

 _You'd better stand there's no turning back_

She continued playing to _The Trooper_ until the song ended. She put her guitar up and walked out her bedroom door. Her mother and father sat at the kitchen table. "You'll be going to Hell if you keep listening and playing the Devil's music, Elsa." Her mother said angrily.

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, thanks. You guys have a good day too." She walked out the door and got into her car. She played the disk in her car and sped off. It was continuing the song that she was listening to from last night.

 _Come crawling faster_

 _Obey your Master_

 _Your life burns faster_

 _Obey your Master, Master_

 _Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_

 _Master, Master_

Elsa headbanged slightly to the beat of one of her favorite Metallica songs as she drove to school. After a few minutes, she arrived at Weselton High. She parked her car, grabbed her stuff, and walked into the school.

POV Switch

Anna opened her locker and grabbed her folder for music class. She closed it and Hans Southard was standing right there. Anna rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Hans?" She asked, annoyed. Hans stopped her and turned her around. "Oh, you know exactly what I want, Henderson." He said with a smug smile.

"Sorry, but then again I'm not sorry, but I'm not interested." Anna said as she turned and left. Hans grabbed her again and said, "C'mon, Anna, What is it going to take? I'm handsome, athletic. Hell, I even like old rock and roll like you and all of that as much as you."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really now." She said skeptical. Hans nodded and said, "You and me are perfect for each other." Anna placed her stuff at the edge of the locker pit and said, "Okay then. Who was the original drummer for the Beatles?"

Hans expression fell when she asked him that question. "Uh...um." He stammered out, which caused Anna to smirk. "Okay, how about this? What do George Harrison and Eric Clapton have in common?" Hans was thinking long and hard, which only spurred Anna onward.

"Who was the guitarist that was rumored to have sold his soul to the devil?"

"Who is considered the King of Rock and Roll?"

"What style of bass playing is Flea from the Red Hot Chili Peppers known for?"

"Enough. I don't know." Hans said after Anna ranted on. Anna began to count her fingers down. "Pete Best was the Beatles original drummer until he was replaced by Ringo Starr in August of 1962, George Harrison and Eric Clapton both had the same wife at different times, Pattie Boyd."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Robert Johnson was rumored to have sold his soul in exchange for his complex and highly acclaimed guitar skills at his time, Elvis Presley _is_ the King of Rock and Roll, and Flea is best known for his slap bass style."

She grabbed her stuff and looked Hans dead in the eyes. "So, like I said: not interested." She said, and she left Hans, angered and dumbfounded.

* * *

Anna walked into her music class. She gave a nod of hello to Mr. Kai and took her seat. Once the bell rang Mr. Kai got up and said, "Good morning class. Today we will be switching seats for a new project I have in mind. I'll give you partners and you are to create a song with different songs. I'll read them off now."

He grabbed a bucket on his desk and read off the names. Kids mingled through the rows of seats to join their partners. Mr. Kai called out the last two. "Anna Henderson and Elsa Arendelle. You two will be back here." He said pointing to a pair of desks in the back row.

Anna got up and found her new seat. She got out her binder and found her work required for the class. "Hello." She heard someone say grumpily. Anna turned and saw possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had flawless pale skin and white hair that flowed into a braid down her shoulder. She had piercing ice-blue eyes and though she was sitting down, Anna could see the lovely curves concealed under the denim jacket.

"Hot." Anna stammered out.


	2. You Really Got Me

_BTW...Frozen owns the characters and the songs I use in this chapter belong to Metallica and Iron Maiden._

Elsa's eyes widened at what this girl just said. " _Did she just call me hot?"_ She thought to herself. Anna started to blush _hard_ at what she had just said. _"Great. Fucking great. I have an incredibly gorgeous partner for music and already she thinks I'm a creep."_ Anna thought to herself.

"Um...thanks, I guess?" Elsa said with one eyebrow raised. Anna laughed nervously and said, "Uh, I'm Anna. Anna Henderson." She reached her hand out and Elsa shook it. Her touch sent jolts of electricity through her spine. Elsa noticed and thought, _"Man this girl's cute...wait, what?"_

Anna repositioned herself and said, "Okay, our project is to create a song using other songs. Well, one way we can do that is by saying what music and groups we like." Elsa nodded and said, "You first." Anna looked up in excitement. "Oh man, where do I start? I like the Beatles, the Who, Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones, you know, music like that."

Elsa widened her eyes. _"Damn, she's one of those girls. Hates the shit that's made today. I like her...wait what?"_ She thought again. Anna talking to her brought her out of her stupor. "Huh? What was it?" She said. Anna hit her arm playfully and said, "I asked what _you_ were into, silly."

"I'm mostly into Iron Maiden and Metallica. I also like Black Sabbath, Megadeth, Slayer, and Anthrax, but the first two...make that three are my favorites. I'm also into the Beatles, but I really like my metal." Elsa said. Anna blinked and said, "Well then, _that's_ going to make things difficult." Elsa waved her hand. "Nah nah we'll figure something out."

A few minutes later class ended. Anna walked down the hall while Elsa walked in the opposite direction. Anna looked at her strangely. It wasn't much to think about, although the direction Elsa was walking in lead to the exit to the school's roof. She shrugged and continued.

* * *

Elsa opened the door and was greeted by the cool, late-fall air. She liked fall, but _loved_ the winter. She loved how cold it was, yet she also loved the warm feeling of walking inside during a cold day. She walked towards one of the school's topside air conditioners and grabbed the acoustic guitar she kept hidden there since freshman year. She began to strum to one of her favorite songs. She sang too.

 _So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_

 _So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_

 _I never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they say_  
 _Never cared for games they play_  
 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _And I know_

 _So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _No nothing else matters_

Elsa finished the song and looked beyond the school. She heard the bell for the next class signal and she left the roof, placing her guitar behind its hiding spot, and ran back through the door, down the stairs, and into the hallway toward her next class.

* * *

Anna walked into lunch and sat next to her friends, a big and burly blonde named Kristoff, his brother Sven, and their other friend. A black-haired kid named Olaf. "Hey, Anna. How are you?" Olaf asked. "I'm good. I've met my exact opposite today." She said. "What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"I love rock and roll from the 50s, 60s, and 70s. _She_ loves late 70s and 80s heavy metal. She's blonde, I'm a redhead yadda yadda yadda." Anna said counting off on her fingers. She looked up and said, "There she is." The rest of the group looked behind them and saw Elsa walk into the cafeteria.

"You mean _she'_ s into that kind of music. I heard that her parents are really religious." Sven said. "Yeah, but she is one of those people that don't give a fuck what others think." Olaf said. "She apparently has a heart of ice." Kristoff said. "I think she's hot." Anna said. She blushed immediately.

She looked back and saw her friends staring back at her. She stammered out, "Uh...uh, you heard nothing." She packed up her half-eaten lunch and left the cafeteria at breakneck speed. Her friends just looked on with surprised glances. "That was awkward." Kristoff said. "No shit." Olaf said.

* * *

Elsa parked her car in her driveway. She exited and walked in through her door. "Those clothes you wear make you look like a drug addict, Elsa." Her mother said as she walked in. "Well good afternoon to you too." She trudged up the stairs and into her room.

She laid down on her bed and took off her denim jacket. She huffed out a breath and was about to fall asleep, until she heard some angelic-sounding music coming from downstairs. "Jesus. Can't you guys listen to some actual music." She huffed out. She looked over to her guitar amp and smiled evilly.

She grabbed her guitar off the stand and grabbed her phone and AUX cord. She plugged the cord into the phone and it into the amp. She scrolled through her music until she found the perfect song. "This'll piss 'em off." She said to herself. She pushed the play button.

 _Woe to you, oh earth and sea_  
 _For the Devil sends the beast with wrath_  
 _Because he knows the time is short_  
 _Let him who hath understanding_  
 _Reckon the number of the beast_  
 _For it is a human number_  
 _Its number is six hundred and sixty six_

 _I left alone, my mind was blank, I needed time to think_  
 _To get the memories from my mind_  
 _What did I see? Can I believe that what I saw_  
 _That night was real and not just fantasy?_

 _Just what I saw in my old dreams_  
 _Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me_  
 _'Cause in my dreams, it's always there_  
 _The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair_

 _Night was black, was no use holding back_  
 _'Cause I just had to see, was someone watching me?_  
 _In the mist, dark figures move and twist_  
 _Was all this for real or just some kind of Hell?_

 _6 6 6, the number of the beast_  
 _Hell and fire was spawned to be released_

 _Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised_  
 _As they start to cry, hands held to the sky_  
 _In the night, the fires are burning bright_  
 _The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done_

 _6 6 6, the number of the beast_  
 _Sacrifice is going on tonight_

 _This can't go on, I must inform the law_  
 _Can this still be real, or just some crazy dream?_  
 _But I feel drawn towards the chanting hordes_  
 _Seem to mesmerize, can't avoid their eyes_

 _6 6 6, the number of the beast_  
 _6 6 6, the one for you and me_

 _I'm coming back, I will return_  
 _And I'll possess your body, and I'll make you burn_  
 _I have the fire, I have the force_  
 _I have the power to make my evil take its course_

Elsa let out a demonic laugh as she continued to play along with the continuing guitar of the song. She hit down on the strings as the song ended. She collapsed on her bed just as her parents walked in. "What's up?" She asked.

"We were simply enjoying the relaxation of the music of the Gospel Channel when you decided to taint this household with your Satanist crap." Her father spat at her. Elsa laughed to herself and said, "Dad, that stuff was considered music during the Middle Ages. Evoluti-" Her father cut her off. "DON'T repeat _that word_ again in my household." He said. He and his wife walked out and slammed the door.

Elsa flipped off the door.

 _I'm willing to bet that some of you sang along to the lyrics I put in.:) Also, I'll try to update as much as possible. School has just started up._


	3. Asking Elsa

Anna walked into her house and greeted her mother. "So, how was school today?' Her mother asked. "Fine. I met someone nice today." She said. Her mother noticed Anna's blush and she put her arm around her. "Well, what's he like?" She asked.

Anna looked up. She tried to find the right words to describe her crush, without revealing that her crush was a girl. "This person is really good looking." She said. Anna walked around the kitchen and said, "This person is into the exact opposite kind of music as me...you know like heavy metal."

"What is this person like?" Her mother asked. Anna looked at her and said, "Well, she is..." She stopped immediately and looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. She walked towards Anna, which made Anna cover up her face to block whatever physical harm she'd cause her.

However, instead she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up and saw love and understanding in them. Anna let out a breath of relief. "Anna, know this. I don't care if they're a boy or a girl, as long as they aren't double your age, them I'll support you." Her mother said.

Anna nodded and said, "Thank you mother." She gave her a hug and went upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed. She got up after her moment of comfort and got on her laptop. She decided to do some research for some songs that she and Elsa could use.

After searching through and listening to the music of multiple bands, Anna found the perfect match. She decided to use the Beatles' Helter Skelter and the drum and guitar parts to Metallica's Ride the Lightning. It was perfect. "I'll bet Elsa will love this idea." Anna said to herself.

She closed her laptop and leaned back in her chair. She looked over to her bass and decided to play a little. She picked it up off of its stand and plugged it into the amp. She got out her phone and placed it on her charger/speaker. She began plucking the strings to the song.

 _Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._  
 _Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
 _Lots of people talkin', few of them know_  
 _Soul of a woman was created below._

 _You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._  
 _Run around sweet baby, Lord how you hypnotize._  
 _Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been._  
 _Gonna love you baby, here I come again._

 _Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay_  
 _Try to love you baby, but you push me away._  
 _Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,_  
 _Sweet little baby, I want you again._

Anna closed her eyes and listened to Jimmy Page's guitar work its magic. When she opened her eyes, she threw away the pick and began playing expertly with her fingers to John Paul Jones' bass riff. She belted out the last words to the song.

 _Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true._  
 _Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
 _Take it easy baby, let them say what they will._  
 _Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?_

Anna slowly raised her hand and formed the rock symbol. She lowered her hand once more and disconnected her bass. She repositioned it on the stand and collapsed on her bed, exhausted from her jam and the school day. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna walked into her music class and sat next to Elsa. "Well, I got something we can work with." She said smiling. Elsa looked up and asked, "What do you have?" "Okay. So after listening to some Metallica songs, I decided that we should use the guitar riffs and solos as well as the drums from Ride the Lightning and the Beatles' Helter Skelter lyrics." Anna said. "If that's alright with you." She added.

Elsa looked away and thought about it before she said, "What's Helter Skelter?" Anna got out her phone and earbuds. She plugged them in and gave Elsa the earbuds. She put them in and waited. She was met by a heavy sounding guitar riff.

 _When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide_  
 _Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride_  
 _Till I get to the bottom and I see you again_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah hey_

 _Do you, don't you want me to love you_  
 _I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you_  
 _Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer_  
 _Well you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

 _Now helter skelter helter skelter_  
 _Helter skelter yeah_  
 _Ooh!_

 _Will you, won't you want me to make you_  
 _I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you_  
 _Tell me tell me tell me the answer_  
 _You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

 _Look out helter skelter helter skelter_  
 _Helter skelter ooh_

 _Look out, cos here she comes_

 _When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide_  
 _And I stop and I turn and I go for a ride_  
 _And I get to the bottom and I see you again_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Well do you, don't you want me to make you_  
 _I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you_  
 _Tell me tell me tell me the answer_  
 _You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

 _Look out helter skelter helter skelter_  
 _Helter skelter_

 _Look out helter skelter_  
 _She's coming down fast_  
 _Yes she is_  
 _Yes she is coming down fast_

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wow. I've heard only a bit of Beatles stuff and I didn't know they could..." She cringed when the earbuds exploded with someone yelling. "I'VE GOT BLISTERS ON MY FINGERS!" She took of the earbuds with shaking hands and said, "Now _that_ was unexpected.

Anna smiled. "Well, that's Ringo for you. He yelled that after Take 18 of the song during the White Album sessions." She said. Elsa chuckled, and Anna thought that even when she _laughed,_ Elsa was hot. She had to act now.

"Um...Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna said. Elsa nodded and asked, "What is it?" Anna twirled her hair in her fingers and said, "W-well, I know that we're only partners...a-and we hardly known each other. But I was wondering...if...you would..."

Elsa's eyes widened. _"Holy actual shit she's asking you out! Fucking say yes!"_ She thought. She smiled and said, "I would love to." Anna sucked in a breath and coughed all over. When she regained her composure, she smiled and said, "How about a movie and dinner this Friday?"

Elsa nodded a yes and Anna squealed in excitement. She hugged Elsa right when the bell rang. "See you tomorrow, Elsa." Anna said. The bell rang and Elsa got up and left the room. Before she left, Elsa turned around and blew a short kiss to Anna.

She nearly fainted.

 _Next chapter will be longer._


	4. The Date

_I don't own anything._

Anna paced in front of her front door, waiting for Elsa to pick her up. She was beyond nervous. This was her first date with a girl and she didn't want to screw up. Elsa was the very definition and picture of a goddess. Gorgeous, smart, and funny, while Anna thought of herself as the exact opposite.

She jumped when she heard the door ring. She walked a few feet and opened it. Elsa stood there in a black leather jacket, an old looking and weathered Black Sabbath shirt, skinny jeans, and aviators covering her eyes. Anna's breath caught in her throat.

"Um..h-hi Elsa." She said finally. Elsa took off the sunglasses and said, "Hello to you. Are you ready?" Anna nodded and grabbed her letter jacket on the coat rack and walked outside into the fall air. They got into Elsa's car and they drove off.

"What do you want to see?" Elsa asked. Anna thought for a moment before she said, "That Ant Man movie looked pretty good." Elsa nodded and said, "I thought the same." She continued down the streets until they were in front of the theater. They walked to the front booth and got their tickets.

 _Two hours later..._

"That was great." Anna said. They walked out the front of the movie theater and towards Elsa's car. "I thought it was good too." Elsa said. "It had the right balance of action and comedy." Anna added. They got into Elsa's car and she asked, "You hungry?" Anna nodded. "There's a Hark Rock just up the road." She said. Elsa nodded and they took off.

* * *

They walked inside and were greeted by everything the two girls loved: rock and roll. There were guitars hanging all over as well as pictures of famous musicians all around. A familiar tune was playing over the restaurant's speakers.

 _Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
 _Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_  
 _There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_  
 _Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_  
 _Who never ever learned to read or write so well_  
 _But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

 _Go go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Johnny B. Goode_

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_  
 _Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_  
 _Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_  
 _Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_  
 _People passing by they would stop and say_  
 _Oh my that little country boy could play_

 _Go go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Johnny B. Goode_

 _His mother told him "Someday you will be a man_  
 _And you will be the leader of a big old band_  
 _Many people coming from miles around_  
 _To hear you play your music when the sun go down_  
 _Maybe someday your name will be in lights_  
 _Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight_

 _Go go_  
 _Go Johnny go_  
 _Go go go Johnny go_  
 _Go go go Johnny go_  
 _Go go go Johnny go_  
 _Go_  
 _Johnny B. Goode_

Elsa and Anna took their seats and their waiter took their orders. Ten minutes later, their food arrived, and conversation started. "So, tell me about yourself." Elsa said. Anna put down her drink and said, "Gee, where do I start?"

Elsa said, "I don't know. Who's your favorite music artist?" Anna beamed at the question. "The Beatles, obviously." Elsa smirked. "Alright then, favorite album?" Anna leaned back and pondered for a moment. "Probably Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band." Elsa grabbed her drink and asked, "Favorite member?" "George Harrison." Anna said.

They sat for a bit more before Elsa broke the silence. "Do you play any instruments?" She asked. Anna nodded. "Bass guitar." She simply said. Elsa's eyes widened, impressed. "How good are you?" She asked. "I would have to say I'm good enough where I could be a great instructor." Anna said.

"So who's your favorite rock bassist?" Elsa asked. "John Entwistle from the Who. My bass playing nickname is a tribute to his." Anna said. "Oh, and what is that?" Elsa asked taking a sip of her drink. "Thunderfingers." Anna said.

Elsa choked on her drink and smirked. "Not bad." She said. "Well, enough about me, tell me about you." Anna said leaning forward. Elsa ate a few of her fries before she said, "Okay. Well, my favorite group is Metallica, my favorite album is Master of Puppets, favorite member is Kirk Hammett, and I play electric and acoustic guitar." Anna blinked once before she said, "Well that was brief yet informative."

They ate in silence until their waiter came back with the check. "I've got it." Elsa said. She reached for it, but Anna placed her hand on it as well. "Oh no. I've got this, and there's nothing you can do to make me decide otherwise." Anna said. Elsa smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Under the table, Elsa removed her right shoe and glided it along the inner part of Anna's leg. Anna's eyes widened and she gasped at the feeling. Elsa smiled more as she moved farther up. She pressed her foot against Anna's center. She gasped and let go of the check. Elsa grabbed it and placed the money inside. The waiter came around and grabbed the check. "Keep the change." She said with a smirk.

The waiter nodded a thanks and left. Elsa pulled her foot back and put her shoe back on. Anna groaned at the lost contact. "Effects pedals. You could say that I am pretty experienced with my feet, as I just showed you." Elsa said smugly.

Anna blushed a deep red and got up. "A-are you ready?" She stammered out. Elsa nodded and they left the restaurant. They walked to Elsa's car and got in. It was an all too silent ride to Anna's house, but in ten minutes, they were in the driveway.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Anna stopped under the light and said, "Well, I had a great time tonight, Elsa. See you-". She was cut off when she saw Elsa surge forward and pressed their lips together. After a few moments, Elsa pulled away with Anna's lower lip in between her teeth. She let go and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Anna. See you soon." She left and got back into her car. It pulled out and sped down the road.

* * *

Anna was lucky to make it up her stairs and into her room. She walked in and fell on her bed. She felt her lips where Elsa's were just a moment ago. " _Did that really just happen? I swear to God if this is a dream I'll kill someone."_ Anna thought. She yawned from tiredness and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Fear of the Dark

October was coming to a close. Halloween was only a few days away and even though they were seniors in high school, they were all really excited for it. Not for the candy (although it is that for some), but for the bonfires and outdoor parties that would be popping up before the cold of winter approaches.

Anna walked into her music class and saw Elsa sitting in her seat. She sat down and said, "Hey Elsa." Elsa looked up and smiled. "How are you?" She asked. Anna nodded and said, "Good. By the way, I got the finishing touches done on our project." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement and looked as Mr. Kai walked in.

"Hello class. Today we will be presenting your projects. Who would like to go first?" He said. Anna raised her hand and he called them up. Anna started hooking up her phone with the music on it while Elsa explained what they did. Anna gave her a thumbs up and Elsa turned to the students. "Enjoy." She said.

"I think Mr. Kai loved ours the most." Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement as they left the class and down the hallway. Before they went to their next classes, Elsa pulled Anna in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna blushed ans Elsa seductivly waved her fingers goodbye and she left.

Once more, Anna nearly fainted.

* * *

Anna sat down with her usual group at lunch. "Hey, Anna. I'm having a party Halloween night. You wanna come?" Kristoff said. Anna nodded so fast that it was a wonder that her head didn't pop off. "We'll have a stage set up for you as well." Sven said. Anna looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, we were hoping that you could perform." Kristoff said. Anna looked down shyly. She couldn't even remember the last time she had performed in front of people. "I'll do it under one condition." Anna said. Kristoff nodded and said, "Name it." "Anna smiled. "I want Elsa to perform with me." She said.

Kristoff seemed like he was about to say no but Sven slapped him and he nodded. Anna beamed excitedly and they continued with their lunch. Anna finished and continued on to her next class of the day.

* * *

Elsa walked onto the school's roof and grabbed her guitar from its hiding place. She tuned the strings until they sounded just right. She strummed a few chords before she started playing one of her favorite Beatles songs.

 _I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_  
 _While my guitar gently weeps_  
 _I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_  
 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

 _I don't know why nobody told you_  
 _How to unfold your love_  
 _I don't know how someone controlled you_  
 _They bought and sold you_

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning_  
 _While my guitar gently weeps_  
 _With every mistake we must surely be learning_  
 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

 _Well..._

 _I don't know how you were diverted_  
 _You were perverted too_  
 _I don't know how you were inverted_  
 _No one alerted you_

 _I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_  
 _While my guitar gently weeps_  
 _Look at you all_  
 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

She strummed a few more chords before she walked back to the exit. She kept the guitar in hand as she exited off the roof. This baby had seen every weather condition known to the town. It's about time it went home.

* * *

The bell rang and all of the students sprang from their seats to go home. Anna grabbed her backpack out of her locker and walked out the gym exits. She reached her car when suddenly a shadow crept over her. She turned around and saw Hans standing there.

"What do you want now?" Anna asked, annoyed. "What? You're in so much denial over me that you have to go out with a girl." Hans said. Anna rolled her eyes and tried to open her door, but Hans forced it closed.

"You can't ignore me forever, Henderson." He said. He then grabbed Anna's wrists and slowly started squeezing them. Anna struggled to get out but she couldn't. "Hans, let go of me and leave me alone." She said desperately. Hans shook his head and said, "Then break it off with that dyke and go out with me."

He continued to squeeze and squeeze until he saw another shadow behind him. He turned around and was met with a flat wood surface. He fell back and let go of Anna. Anna looked to the person and saw Elsa standing there with an old acoustic over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Hans scrambled from the ground and went back to his truck. "I am now." Anna said to her. Elsa smiled as she turned and walked back to her car. "H-hey, Elsa. Kristoff's having a Halloween party and asked me to come and perform. Would you like to play along with me and go?" Anna said.

Elsa turned around and smiled. "Of course. I'll come by your house to practice the song I already have in mind." She said. She got into her car and drove off. Anna jumped up and pumped her fist into the air.

* * *

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. It was going to be cold so she decided to wear her red flannel shirt and jeans. Her steel-toe boots clunked on the ground as she grabbed her bass in its case and amp and heaved them downstairs.

She got downstairs and set down her stuff for a breather when her mom walked in. She pointed and said, "Now remember what I told you. Don't-" Anna started counting off her fingers as she said, "Drink _any_ alcohol, don't smoke any weed, don't take any illegal drugs, and don't come home pregnant."

Anna's mother nodded and smiled. "Okay. Well, have fun." She said. "I will." Anna said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove off towards Elsa's house to pick her up.

* * *

Anna parked outside and honked the horn once. She saw a man peer out the curtain and quickly retreated from it. Anna raised her eyebrow quizzically. She heard a door open and Elsa walked through the door with a guitar case and amp in hand. She turned around and yelled something Anna couldn't hear and she slammed the door.

She turned and smiled when she saw Anna, which made Anna do the same. Elsa opened the back and gently placed her stuff on the floor. She closed the back and went to the passenger side. She opened the door and kissed Anna on the cheek.

Anna giggled and took off. "Did you study those bass chords I sent you?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and said, "It was a little hard, but I managed." Elsa nodded and they continued towards Kristoff's house for the party.

* * *

Music was blaring as Anna pulled in next to a line of trucks. She and Elsa got out and grabbed their stuff. They heaved it towards the medium-sized stage set up next to the roaring bonfire. A long table sat on the opposite side filled with food and different types of candy. People were talking and dancing all around.

"Hey, there you are." Kristoff said approaching the girls. Anna and Elsa waved as they sat down their equipment. They walked and sat down together on one of the many hay bales around the fire. Anna leaned onto Elsa's shoulder and Elsa laid her head upon Anna's.

Anna looked up at Elsa and saw just how much prettier she was when the fire's blaze glowed off of her skin. She smiled just when Elsa turned her head. "What are you looking at?" She asked. Anna giggled as she lifted herself off of Elsa's shoulder. "Oh nothing. Just looking at how pretty you are in the firelight." Anna said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So I'm only pretty next to a fire?" Anna's eyes widened and she stammered out, "N-no! You're pretty everywhere you are!" Elsa laughed. "I'm kidding. You're adorable when you ramble." She said. Anna blushed right when Kristoff approached them. "It's time." He said

Anna plugged in her bass and tuned the strings. When they sounded just right she placed her wrist over the strings to cover any sound. Elsa plugged in her guitar and strummed a few chords. Once she was satisfied, she approached the microphone.

"Hey, guys. This song that my girlfriend and I are playing will definitely tie into the Halloween spirit. Happy Halloween." Elsa said into the microphone. Anna was deep in thought. " _Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND! Oh lord Christmas has come early!"_ Anna thought to herself. She was brought out of it when she heard Elsa start to play.

Elsa lowered her head as she and Anna played the loud chords to the song. Then, all of a sudden, Elsa began playing softer as Anna plucked a string every once in a while. Elsa began to sing.

 _I am a man who walks alone_  
 _And when I'm walking a dark road_  
 _At night or strolling through the park_

 _When the light begins to fade_  
 _I sometimes feel a little strange_  
 _A little anxious when it's dark._

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a constant fear that something's always near_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_

Elsa whipped her head up and started rapidly nailing the strings as Anna began viciously plucking at the her bass. After a few moments, Elsa lowered her voice to a loud and slightly pitched voice.

 _Have you run your fingers down the wall_  
 _And have you felt your neck skin crawl_  
 _When you're searching for the light_  
 _Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_  
 _At the corner of the room_  
 _You've sensed that something's watching you._

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a constant fear that something's always near_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_

 _Have you ever been alone at night_  
 _Through your heard footsteps behind_  
 _And turned around and no-one's there_  
 _And as you quicken up your pace_  
 _You find it hard to look again_  
 _Because you're sure there's someone there_

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a constant fear that something's always near_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_

Anna leaned against Elsa's back as Elsa started the guitar solo. Anna lowered the strap on her bass and bent her knees as far as she could to the ground. She began improvising by playing a slap method during the solo. Elsa approached the mic again.

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

 _Watching horror films the night before_  
 _Debating witches and folklore_  
 _The unknown troubles on your mind_  
 _Maybe your mind is playing tricks_  
 _You sense, and suddenly eyes fix_  
 _On dancing shadows from behind_

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a constant fear that something's always near_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a constant fear that something's always near_  
 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_  
 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_

 _When I'm walking a dark road_  
 _I am a man who walks aloooooooooooooooooooone. YEAH!_

Elsa and Anna tightly gripped the strings, ceasing all sound. The crowd in front of them cheered and whooped and hollered. Elsa lift her guitar by its neck and pumped it into the air. Anna placed her bass on a nearby stand and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. She brought her lips to hers.

The boys in the crowd began to wolf whistle and cheer. The girls stared and applauded them. Anna released Elsa and placed their foreheads together. "So. I'm your girlfriend now." Anna said. Elsa nodded and whispered into her ear.

" _So, how about another date_


	6. And I Love Her

November rolled in and winter was coming. Anna noticed Elsa's excitement about the approaching cold months. She wouldn't stop talking about it. Not that Anna minded of course. That's what a girlfriend is for. She listened, and Elsa listened to her.

* * *

Anna woke up to greet the mid November day. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She needed a song to get her pumped up so she hit the shuffle and play button on her phone. The song began to play.

 _Got a good reason for taking the easy way out_  
 _Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now_  
 _She was a day tripper, a one way ticket yeah_  
 _It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

 _She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there_  
 _She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there now_  
 _She was a day tripper, a one way ticket yeah_  
 _It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

 _Tried to please her, she only played one night stands_  
 _Tried to please her, she only played one night stands now_  
 _She was a day tripper, a Sunday driver yeah_  
 _It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

 _Day tripper_  
 _Day tripper yeah_  
 _Day tripper_  
 _Day tripper yeah_  
 _Day tripper_

Anna continued dancing to herself as the lyrics faded out. She grabbed some clothes that were strewn across the floor and went inside her bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

Anna walked out in her jeans and long sleeve Beatles pullover. She was thinking of what to do for her day. She could practice more of her bass, or learn a new song, or...she could go see Elsa! She just remembered that Elsa said that her parents were out of town for some church thing.

"I'll go to her house." Anna said to herself. She walked out of her room and downstairs. "I'm going to Elsa's." Anna said as she exited the house. She climbed into her car and drove off towards Elsa's house.

* * *

Anna pulled into the driveway and got walked to the front door and found that it was unlocked. She walked into the house and up the stairs. She immediately knew which one was Elsa's due to the fact that there was a large Metallica poster over it. She opened the door.

Elsa's room was completely dark. Even her window was covered by thick black curtains. She walked around and got close enough to hear Elsa give off tiny snores. _"Oh my God that's cute."_ Anna thought. She looked at Elsa's speaker and had a devious idea.

* * *

Elsa was peacefully sleeping. Though dreamless, she could find some clarity in sleeping without anything to wake her. But then again, there always was.

Suddenly, light flooded Elsa's eyes and she heard all too bright music playing over her speaker. However, she soon heard an angelic voice start singing with the song.

 _Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_

 _I need to laugh and when the sun is out_  
 _I've got something I can laugh about_  
 _I feel good in a special way_  
 _I'm in love and it's a sunny day_

Elsa opened her eyes and found Anna standing there. She smiled immediately and sat up. "What a sight to wake up to." She said yawning. Anna smiled and sat down next to Elsa. "It's getting colder." Elsa said looking out the window. Anna waved her hands mysteriously. "Brace yourself. Winter is coming." Anna said. Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully. "You're such a dork."

Anna surged forward and pinned Elsa down on the bed. "That may be, but I'm _your_ dork." Anna said. Their noses touched as they looked into each other's eyes. Elsa pushed her head up and their lips met. Anna pushed Elsa down again as the kiss got more heated. However it ended abruptly when the door opened.

Elsa parents stood in the open doorway and had looks of disgust. "Get out of here, now." Elsa's father said in a low voice to Anna. Elsa looked back at Anna and said, "Go. I'll take care of this." Anna nodded and sped walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, he turned back to Elsa. "How dare you, in my own household, partake in actions such as those with that thing." Elsa's father said. "She's a human being, father. Not a piece of street trash." Elsa said angrily.

"That music you listen to has corrupted your mind and soul." Her mother said. Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes. She got up and slammed the door and locked it. She began packing away a few her essentials and all of her rock shirts into a duffel bag. Once she had all she needed, she grabbed her guitar case and amp and walked to the door.

She kicked through the door and was met by her father's fist raised to knock on the door. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. "Elsa Marie Arendelle, you come back here right now!" Her father yelled.

Elsa huffed out a breath and continued through the hall. "If you continue on your path, you're going to Hell!" Her mother yelled. Elsa opened the front door and turned around. "THEN I'LL FUCKING SEE YOU THERE!" She yelled. She slammed the door and walked to her car.

She tossed her duffel bag into the back but gently placed her guitar and amp in the back. She got inside her car and drove away. She felt free, so she just drove and drove until she got to a cliff overlooking the river. She got out and leaned against the hood. She heard a rumbling and saw a car approach.

The car stopped and Anna got out. She walked to Elsa and held her hand. "How did you find me?" Elsa asked. Anna looked into her eyes and said, "I never left your driveway. I followed you hear." Elsa looked down at her feet and walked to the cliff, resting her hands upon the railing.

"It's just...with my parents being who they are, I haven't been able to love anyone. And when I would come close, they'd just walk out of my life completely." Elsa said sadly. Anna looked up and walked back to Elsa's car. She opened the door and got out the acoustic Elsa hit Hans with last month.

Anna walked back to Elsa and plucked the strings. She began to sing once more for the third time that day. But this was more important.

 _I give her all my love_  
 _That's all I do_  
 _And if you saw my love_  
 _You'd love her too_  
 _I love her_

 _She gives me everything_  
 _And tenderly_  
 _The kiss my lover brings_  
 _She brings to me_  
 _And I love her_

 _A love like ours_  
 _Could never die_  
 _As long as I_  
 _Have you near me_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
 _Dark is the sky_  
 _I know this love of mine_  
 _Will never die_  
 _And I love her_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
 _Dark is the sky_  
 _I know this love of mine_  
 _Will never die_  
 _And I love her_

Elsa had tears sliding down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Anna and lifted her into the air. She brought her lips upon Anna's and they kept like that for several moments. They separated and Anna said, "I love you, Elsa. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise." Elsa nodded and they embraced once more.

 _This is not the end. Just to let you know._


	7. After-Thanksgiving Antics

_UPDATE 11/26_

 _Due to a little mistake I made, there will be a small character change in this chapter. You guys/girls might know what it is, but I was informed of it just today. Here ya go_

* * *

Anna opened the door to her room with Elsa in tow. With what had happened to Elsa, Anna's mother agreed to let Elsa stay as long as she needed to. And so, after much discussion over sleeping arrangements, which initially started with Anna saying that she could sleep on the couch, and Elsa said that it's her room so Anna should sleep here, they agreed to sleep together.

"Welcome to my room. Ignore the mess." Anna said. Elsa nodded as she set her duffel bag down and placed her guitar and amp next to Anna's bass equipment. "God, it feels great to be out of there." Elsa said. Anna sat down and asked for Elsa to sit next to her.

"So, what do you want to do." Anna asked. Elsa shrugged and said, "I don't know, you decide." Anna pondered for a moment before she got up and grabbed her laptop. "Let's watch some funny stuff on YouTube." She said. Elsa nodded as Anna opened the laptop.

* * *

"GAVIN YOU FUCK!"

"WOT DID I DO?"

"YOU FUCKING MINCED ME!"

Anna and Elsa were shaking with laughter at the video they were watching. It was just a bunch of guys playing video games, arguing over ridiculous topics, and just laughing over stupid things. Despite it being just that, they found it hilarious.

After several minutes of laughter, Anna looked over to Elsa and said, "So, Elsa. Thanksgiving's coming up and some of my family are coming ov-". But she didn't get to finish when Elsa interrupted her. "Don't worry. I'll stay out of the way." She said. Anna rolled her eyes. "No silly. I want you to be there."

Elsa looked at her. "But, this is time to spend with the ones you love." She said. Anna gave Elsa a peck on the lips and said, "Exactly." Elsa smiled and they hugged each other. Anna hit the play button again and they continued their laughter at the video.

Thanksgiving had come and Anna was excited that Elsa could spend this time with her and her family. She was standing at the door greeting her family members that were walking in. Her cousin Belle walked in and gave Anna a big hug. Following behind was her Uncle Daniel and Aunt Nancy. Behind them, Anna's Grandpa David and Grandma Mary. Since that was everyone coming in her small family, she walked back to the living room. "Now that everyone's here, let's eat." Anna's mom said.

* * *

Everyone was sat down around a large rectangular table. Food weighed it down as it was passed around to everybody. There was absolute silence until Belle broke the silence with the question that Elsa feared. "So, Anna, who's your friend?" She asked.

Anna nearly dropped her fork and she looked at Elsa from the corner of her eye. Elsa nodded and Anna huffed out a breath. "This is Elsa. She's my girlfriend." She said. She looked up and saw her family staring at her. "Well, Diane, at least she won't come home pregnant." Grandpa David said.

"Dad, really?" Anna's mom said. The rest of the table started laughing. "I'm serious. Mary's father nearly skinned me alive when I did it." Grandpa David said. Anna and Elsa joined in the laughter. "Well good for the both of you." Uncle Daniel said. The rest of the table nodded. "Thanks. All of you." Anna said.

The rest of the conversation was geared towards what was happening in everyone's lives and all that. Anna however was focusing on Elsa the entire time. After dinner, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Anna lead Elsa back to her room.

Anna spoke first. "Well, that went better than I expected." She said. Elsa nodded. "I was thinking that we were going to get a similar reaction like my parents'." Elsa said. Anna chuckled and hugged Anna. They stayed in the embrace until Anna said, "No matter what happens Elsa, I won't leave you."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and a few tears slid down her cheeks. Anna brushed them away. "Thanks. I won't leave you either." Elsa said. Anna glanced over at the clock and saw that it was past ten. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired." Anna said. Elsa nodded as she leaned down and rest her head on the pillows. Anna followed suit. "Goodnight, Els." Anna whispered.

* * *

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

Anna practically slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. She looked to her window and saw the sun barely peeking over the horizon. She tried getting up, but she realized that something was holding her back. She looked over her shoulder to see that Elsa was spooning her. Her ankle wrapped around Anna's. Elsa's arms also drapped over Anna's sides and held her close and tight.

Anna tried to get out of Elsa's ice-like grip, but this caused Elsa to awaken and roll on top of Anna. Anna chuckled and said, "Elsa, what are you doing?" Elsa pressed her finger against Anna's lips as she leaned down and nipped and Anna's pulse point along her neck. Anna shuddered.

"M-man is it cold in here." Anna gasped out. Elsa raised her eyebrows in mock concern. "Ah, is my little Anna cold?" She said in a concerned voice. Anna shuddered once more at Elsa's antics. "Then I had better warm you up." Elsa said leaning back down.

Elsa grasped herself around Anna's small frame. Anna let out a gasp at the feeling of her and Elsa's clothed breasts clashing against each other. Elsa grinned at what she was doing to the girl. She decided to go a step further and she lifted her knee and pressed it against Anna's center.

"Ohhhhh, Elsa." Anna breathed. Elsa would've continued her antics, but a knock was heard at the door. "Anna, I'm heading out with a few friends. I won't be back 'till much later." She said. "Okay mom." Anna said. They heard footsteps walk down the hall and down the stairs. The heard a door open and close.

"So, what do you want to do today." Elsa asked with a smirk. Anna looked back down and said, "Um, how about we go Black Friday shopping?" Anna suggested. Elsa shrugged and got off of Anna. "You can use the shower first." Anna said. "Thanks." Elsa said. Elsa walked into Anna's bathroom and shut the door.

Anna sat on her bed and listened to her music through her earbuds. She heard the door open and she sat up. "Man, you shower pretty..." She stopped dead in her words when she saw Elsa walk out of her bathroom...naked.

" _Long"_ She squeaked out. Elsa smugly grinned as she grabbed a folded towel on Anna's dresser. She brought the towel up to her face and began to dry off, giving Anna a full uncensored view of her body.

Elsa's body was like pure ice. It was sculpted in all of the right places. Her breasts like snow piles in winter with little pink peaks on top. Anna felt her breath hitch when she looked a little farther down and saw the little tuft of white hairs just above her...

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Elsa said suddenly. Anna snapped out of her stupor as Elsa covered herself with the towel. "Well, are you going to get ready or what?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded her head and walked into the shower, making sure to grab a towel before walking in.

* * *

Anna and Elsa were inside of Elsa's car driving to the mall. They parked at the packed lot and walked to the main entrance. They walked in and found people running around in a panic. "I'm looking for a present for you. _Don't_ even try following me." Elsa warned. She gave Anna a loving peck on the lips and walked away.

 _"God, she's going to be the death of me. But man what a way to go out."_ Anna thought to herself.


	8. An Afternoon at the Mall

Elsa walked through the mall, looking for a perfect gift for Anna. She saw a Spencer's, but decided to avoid that place entirely. She walked in front of a Hot Topic, but Anna had enough band shirts. Her gift to her had to be special.

That's when she found herself in front of the Guitar Center. She walked in and was met by some hard rock music playing in the background. She was approached by one of the employees. "Hello, my name's Sean. What can I help you with?" He said. Elsa smiled and said, "Well, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend. She plays bass and I'd like to see what you've got here."

Sean smiled and said, "Yeah, we've got some nice ones in the back. Follow me." Elsa followed Sean until they got to a back room. She found the walls lines with basses. In the center of the room were podiums full of strings, picks, and other accessories.

"Nice. I play electric guitar, but thanks to my girlfriend I can fully appreciate the aspects of a bass." Elsa said. Sean nodded. "Take your time." He said. Elsa nodded and looked at the long rows of basses. There were so many to choose, but she had to find the perfect one.

After several moments of intricately examining each bass that Anna would like, Elsa looked to her left and saw one sitting on a guitar stand. It had a somewhat wide body with a large and wavy curve going over the neck. She looked up and down it before saying, "Tell me about this one."

Sean approached from behind and said, "This is a 1977 Rickenbacker 4001 bass guitar. Solid bound maple body, walnut neck, and rosewood fretboard. Elsa's eyes widened. _"This is perfect."_ She thought to herself. "She'll love it. How much is it?" She said. Sean leaned down and grabbed the price tag. "It's $1,750." He said.

Elsa pondered for a moment before thinking. She loved Anna, and she had helped her with so much. She deserved something nice. And Elsa would get her just that. "Tell you what, I'll knock it down to $1,300 because I can tell that you're beating yourself up over it." Sean said.

Elsa squealed and gave Sean a hug, lifting him into the air. He laughed as he was put down and he grabbed the Rickenbacker. He brought it up to the register and scanned the gave him her credit card. Sean scanned it while Elsa signed her name.

He then clipped it off and grabbed a hard case behind him. He unlatched it and carefully placed the bass inside. He relatched it and handed it to Elsa. "I hope your girlfriend likes it." Sean said. "I know she will." Elsa said.

 _"That credit card was my dad's anyway."_ Elsa thought.

* * *

Anna walked right towards Guitar Center after walking aimlessly through the mall and deciding what to get Elsa. She walked in just as another person walked out holding a long, rectangular case. The case covered the person's face, so Anna didn't know who it was.

She walked in and saw a man standing behind the register. "He looked up and said, "Hello, I'm Sean. What can I help you with?" Anna said, "I'm looking for an electric guitar for my girlfriend. She's into heavy metal so I was looking for something that would best fit that.

Sean's eyes widened as he realized that this was the girl the other one bought the bass for. He kept his mouth shut. "Sure, that back rack is a good place to start. I'll show you." Sean said. Anna nodded and followed Sean.

They stood before a long rack of guitars. There were some pretty good ones, but one caught Anna's eye. "What about this one?" She asked. Sean looked up and smiled. "Good eye." He said. "That is a ESP KH-2 electric guitar. Alder body, maple neck, and rosewood fretboard." He added.

Anna clapped her hands together. "How much?" She asked excitedly. Sean grabbed the tag and said, "This is actually one that isn't for sale, but you'd have to win it in a drawing. The winner gets the guitar and we send it to be signed by Metallica guitarist, Kirk Hammett." Anna gasped. "That's my girlfriend's favorite guitarist!" Anna said excited. "How do I enter the drawing?" She asked.

Sean handed her a slip of paper. "You need to sign your full name here, as well as your current address for it to be delivered. The drawing won't be announced, but you'll receive the guitar most likely on Christmas Eve." He said.

Anna grabbed the card and wrote down all of the correct information. On the bottom line she put what she wanted signed and handed the paper back to Sean. "Thank you." Anna said. Sean said, "No problem." Anna walked out the entrance to find Elsa.

Sean walked back to the register and picked up the phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited. The other line picked up. "Hey, Mr. Doyle, it's me Sean. I need a favor." Sean said. He paused and looked back at the card. "I think you should choose the person who just joined the drawing." Sean said.

Another pause. He looked at the calendar and said, "I'll work Christmas Eve if you do this." He waited and a smile broke out on his face. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret it." Sean said. He put the phone down and pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

Anna found Elsa hanging put next to the front entrance. "Hey, Anna. You ready to go?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded a yes and they walked out. "By the way, you're driving. I don't want you looking on the back what's there." Elsa said.

Anna nodded as she took out her car keys. It took a lot of self control not to look in the backseat of the car as she got in. They pulled out of the mall parking lot and they headed back to Anna's house.

 _By the way, to the person who asked, "When will the lemon come?" Soon. Very soon._


	9. A Rockin' Christmas

Christmas was close, and by close, it meant today was Christmas Eve close, and Anna was the most nervous she had ever been in her life. _"What if I didn't win the drawing? Oh, God, what will Elsa say tomorrow when I don't have a present for her?"_ Anna thought to herself. She continued to pace when Elsa walked in. "Hey." She said.

Anna jumped and squeaked. "Elsa! Uh, hi." Anna said nervously. Elsa walked in. "Your mom said we have to go with her to some Christmas Party at her office. She told me to tell you to wear something nice." Elsa added.

Anna nodded as she turned to her closet to find a dress to wear. She looked around and found a red dress she bought last year. She grabbed it and walked back into her room. Elsa was still standing there.

"It'll only take a few minutes for me to change." Anna said. Elsa shook her head. "I can wait in here." She said with a smirk. Anna blushed and stammered out, "O-okay. I'll change right now." She unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her skinny jeans. She shimmied out of them and was left standing in her shirt and green lace panties. "Take your time." Elsa said smiling evilly.

Anna nodded deftly and lifted her shirt over her head. She then reached around and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the ground and she saw Elsa grin even more at the sight of Anna topless. Anna quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it over. She adjusted it on her body and reached to pull the zipper, but she couldn't reach.

"Here, let me help." Elsa said. Elsa grabbed the zipped and pulled up. However, she slid her finger up Anna's back as she zipped up the dress. Anna shuddered at Elsa's touch. "Done." Elsa said. She leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear, "Now I need to change." "Uh, well I'll giveyousomeprivacy." Anna said fast and she bolted to the door. Elsa chuckled to herself.

* * *

Anna sat in the living room watching Law and Order when she heard someone walking down the stairs. "So, how do I look?" She heard Elsa say. Anna turned around and saw Elsa standing at the bottom stair. Her jaw dropped.

Elsa was wearing a black dress that reached just reached above her knees and a sleeve along the right side. Shimmering sequins shined along some parts of the dress. But the most prominent feature was the extremely low neckline. "Fucking hot." Anna said suddenly.

Elsa laughed and she walked up to Anna. "You look beautiful too." She said. She delicately twisted one of Anna's twin braids. "However, I preferred it when you... _weren't_ in it." Elsa whispered. Anna shuddered. She would've tore the dress off of Elsa right then and there, but Anna's mom walked in.

"Alright, let's go." Diane said putting on her earrings. Anna and Elsa followed her out the door. "Anna, you're driving." She said. "Why?" Anna asked. The three opened the doors to Diane's car and they got in. Anna started the car. "Because I'm getting hammered tonight!" Diane exclaimed.

Anna groaned.

* * *

Anna stood and tried to avoid all of the older men surrounding her. She eventually found Elsa and pulled her to a nearby wall. "Oh my God. I swear if there wasn't chocolate here, I would literally walk home." Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I've already have had two drunk men try to grope me...emphasis on the try." Elsa said.

They continued to talk more until the heard an obnoxious laugh. Anna turned and saw her mother stagger toward her with a man over her shoulder, just as drunk. "Hey *hic* Anna. I'm going home with...I forgot who you are. Don't crash my car." Diane said. She left and continued laughing with the man. Anna blinked once and looked back at Elsa. They shrugged and left the party.

* * *

Anna opened the door and stumbled in. "Yeesh, I'm exhausted." Anna said tired. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands at her side and she was pinned against a wall. She looked ahead and saw Elsa with a darkened glare to her eyes. Anna gasped at this look in her girlfriend's eyes.

Elsa leaned down and licked from Anna's collarbone to her pulse point on her neck. Anna shuddered and slipped down on the wall. "Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asked in a whisper. Elsa looked back from Anna's neck and said, "This." Elsa brought her lips onto Anna's.

Anna moaned into the kiss and wrapped her hands around Elsa's waist. They brought each other's bodies closer together. Ragged breaths echoed through the room. Elsa pulled away and held Anna's bottom lip in her teeth. "Where can we take _this_?" Elsa asked.

Anna thought and said, "Well, there's the couch in the living room and...eep." She felt herself being pulled from the spot by Elsa towards the living room. She was pushed into the couch and found Elsa straddling her lap. Elsa leaned down a centimeter from Anna's nose and said, "Now, yet me unwrap you early."

Elsa reached behind Anna and unzipped the dress. She pulled the neck strap over Anna's head and she yanked the dress off. Anna was completely bare except for her panties. Elsa leaned down and began kissing at Anna's neck. She trailed down until she reached Anna's breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth.

"Ohhhh, Elsa."Anna moaned out. Elsa began attacking both of Anna's breasts with her tongue, lips, and teeth. She then dragged her top teeth along Anna's stomach. Anna squirmed underneath, but stopped completely when she felt Elsa tug at her panties. "Do you want me to continue?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Elsa and had that same look in her eyes as Elsa. " _Take...me...right...here."_ Anna breathed out. Elsa grinned and ripped the panties down Anna's legs. She took in the sight of Anna's glistening sex and she leaned in. She dragged her tongue up the length of her slit. A soft mewl escaped Anna.

That sound was all it took. Elsa spread Anna's legs far and wide and dove in. Her tongue lashed out and attacked Anna's pussy. Anna's hips bucked forward as Elsa continued her assault. "Ohhh, ElsaaaaAAA!" Anna screamed as Elsa lightly bit her clit and she inserted two fingers inside her.

Elsa began pumping her fingers in and out of Anna in a slow rhythm. Anna's moans were getting louder and higher in pitch. Elsa shifted and bit down on Anna's neck. That was all it took. Ann shook as her orgasm rippled through her. Elsa removed her fingers and licked Anna clean.

"Good...God. Elsa, that was amazi..." Anna said, but was interrupted when Elsa crashed their lips together. Elsa forced her tongue into Anna's mouth, letting Anna taste her essence. Anna sighed as Elsa pulled away. Elsa said, "Well, I guess it's..." She looked down and saw Anna sleeping. Elsa rolled her eyes and picked up Anna's dress (and her as well) and she carried her upstairs.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound made Anna surge forward. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She looked down and saw Elsa sleeping next to her in an old Black Sabbath shirt and ice blue panties. Anna giggled and kissed her on the cheek. She heard the knock again and walked out of her bedroom and into the hall. She walked down the stairs and approached the front door. She opened it and was met by a cold breeze.

Standing in the door was a man wearing dark blue jeans, a large leather jacket with a large fur hood. He also wore a balaclava with snow goggles over them. He held a large case in his right hand. "Anna Henderson?" A muffled voice asked. Anna nodded and brushed some snow from her gaze.

The man leaned the case against the wall and took off his goggles. He pulled the balaclava over his head and revealed himself. It was Sean from Guitar Center. Anna's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, hi Sean. What are you..." She looked and saw the guitar case leaning against the wall. She gasped.

Sean handed her the case and said, "I pulled some strings. I have to get back to work now." Anna took the case and looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "What do you think I had to do to get the guitar." Anna's arms dropped. "Ahh, I'm sorry about that." She said.

Sean waved his arm. "It' no big deal. You deserve to give your girlfriend a great present for Christmas. We also got some body work done on it based on what you;ve told me about her." He said. Anna pulled the case inside. "Well, thank you. Merry Christmas." Anna said.

Sean pulled the balaclava over his head. He put his goggles back on. "You to." He said. He trudged through the piling snow towards his truck.

Anna closed the door and tiptoed through the house, being careful not to wake Elsa. She placed the guitar against the wall next to the tree. She then silently ran up the stairs and back into her room. She carefully laid herself back down next to Elsa. She drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Anna felt someone shift and she heard Elsa whisper in her ear. "Anna, wake up." She said in a sing song voice. Anna grumbled, "No. Nothing you say will make me." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna...it's Christmas."

Anna bolted straight up and somehow managed to lock lips with Elsa. She attempted to pull away, but Elsa grabbed her and pinned her on the bed. Anna moaned and wrapped her arms around Elsa's back. She moved her hands down and squeezed her hips. Elsa drew away and tilted her head back.

"Let's save that for later." Elsa said. Anna nodded and she got up. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Your mother left our gifts from her under the tree and took our gifts to her. She's visiting some of her family and she knew it would bore you." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and they sat in front of the tree. Anna found the presents from her mom and she handed Elsa hers. They then started to open them. Most of their gifts were band shirts and equipment for their instruments. After going through them, Anna spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

Anna got up and grabbed the guitar case she handed it to Elsa and she sat back down. "What is it?" Elsa asked. "Open it and find out." Anna answered. Elsa nodded and unlatched the case. She propped open the lid and gaped at what was inside.

It was an ESP KH-2 guitar. It was midnight blue with ice blue crack decals running along the body. She gasped again when she saw what was just below the pickups.

 _Keep rockin' with your girl, Els_

 _Kirk Hammett_

Elsa looked back up to Anna and surged forward. She gripped Elsa so tight it was a wonder Anna didn't pop. "I'll take this as a sign you like it?" Anna said. Elsa looked back and said, "I love it, I love you, and thank you so much."

Anna blushed as Elsa got up. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Getting your present, of course." Elsa responded. A few minutes later she walked back in with a large case as well. She set it in front of Anna and Anna gasped. "Well, don't just sit there, open 'er up." Elsa said. Anna nodded and she opened the case.

Inside was a Rickenbacker 4001 bass guitar. The body was black with white surrounding the pickups and control knobs. She played a few chords and nearly died from the heavenly sound that came from it. She grabbed Elsa and brought her lips onto hers. Elsa moaned at the kiss and Anna pulled away.

"Thank you so much, Elsa. I love you." Anna said. "I love you too. Merry Christmas." Elsa said. They embraced together in front of the fire next to their tree.

 _Still isn't the end. I honestly have no idea how long I'll make this. I won't make it too long though. See you next chapter._


	10. The Drummer

School had started back up and it was an absolute drag. It was Elsa and Anna's last semester at the school as Seniors. Classes were filled with long and boring talks about graduation and what they'll do later in life. It was going to be a long eighteen weeks.

Elsa and Anna sat in Mr. Kai's class. They were reviewing over the evolution of rock music when the bell rang. The students got up to leave and the two girls followed suit. "Anna, Elsa, could you stay back here for a bit?" Mr. Kai asked.

Anna and Elsa held back and walked to his desk. "Well, it's obvious that you two know how to play instruments. Anna, you play bass, and Elsa, guitar. I was wondering if you two could perform at a few home games." He said.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and Els asked, "What will we do?" Mr. Kai waved his hand."It's simple. You play when the players run out, when the starters are introduced, and during halftime. You'll also play along with the band when they start playing." He said.

Elsa nodded and she said, "We'll do it. But we'll need a drummer." Mr. Kai nodded. "Alright, not a problem." He said. Elsa nodded and she and Anna walked out the door and into the crowding hallway.

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat down at their lunch table. They ate in silence until a short-haired brunette approached him. "Are you Anna and Elsa?" She asked. They both nodded their heads. "Well, I'm Rapunzel. I'm your drummer." Rapunzel said.

"Huh, I wasn't really expecting someone like you." Anna said. She immediately stammered out, "N-no offense though." Rapunzel laughed at Anna's awkwardness. "If you want, we can go the band room and show you what I've got when school ends." She said. Elsa nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Rapunzel walked away. Anna looked back at Elsa. "Well she seems nice." Anna said. "Yeah. Let's hope that she's good at drumming." Elsa said. They continued with their lunch. Anna looked up and saw Hans staring at them. He had an angry glare on his face. Anna looked back down and continued eating.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked through the halls after the final bell sounded. They walked into the band room and found Rapunzel sitting behind a Pearl VBL five piece drumset. She was twirling a drumstick in her hand. "There you two are. I was about to get board." Rapunzel said setting her drumstick down with its other.

Elsa nodded and asked, "So when did you start drumming?" Rapunzel looked away in thought and after a few moments said, "Since I was at least ten. I've had a knack for picking up pencils and setting up books in my house and at school. Then for my tenth birthday, my dad got me a little beginners drum set. I was pounding all day and night."

"Who's your favorite drummer?" Anna asked. "John Bonham of Led Zeppelin." Rapunzel answered. Elsa nodded as she walked to the back and grabbed an old Gibson electric and Anna grabbed a Fender Squier bass. "Let's see what you've got." Elsa said.

Anna and Elsa plugged in their instruments and adjusted their volumes to clearly hear Rapunzel. "Were doing 'Sunshine of Your Love' by Cream. You ready?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel nodded and readied her sticks. Elsa and Anna picked at their strings as Rapunzel started to hit her drums. After a few moments, Anna started singing.

 _It's gettin' near dawn,_  
 _When lights close their tired eyes._

Elsa joined in.

 _I'll soon be with you my love,_  
 _To give you my dawn surprise._  
 _I'll be with you darling soon,_  
 _I'll be with you when the stars start falling._

 _I've been waiting so long_  
 _To be where I'm going_  
 _In the sunshine of your love._

Elsa began the guitar solo as Anna kept plucking to the song's riff. Rapunzel was beating the drums in an organized, yet flashy manner. She and Anna were perfectly synched in their rhythm. Elsa finished the guitar solo and they continued singing.

 _I'm with you my love,_  
 _The light's shinin' through on you._  
 _Yes, I'm with you my love,_  
 _It's the morning and just we two._  
 _I'll stay with you darling now,_  
 _I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up._

 _I've been waiting so long_  
 _To be where I'm going_  
 _In the sunshine of your love._

Anna and Elsa played a few more chords while Rapunzel played a few more beats. They all stopped at the same time. Anna and Elsa put up the guitars and applauded Rapunzel. "You're really good." Anna said. "Yeah. You and Anna's rhythm were flawless." Elsa said.

Rapunzel blushed and said, "Ah, thanks." Elsa got out her phone and said, "Give us your number so that I can text you the songs we're doing for this week's basketball game." Rapunzel handed Elsa her phone and she and Anna put her number on their phones and theirs on Rapunzel's.

"There we go. Now let's go. Rapunzel, I'll text you all you need to know for the opening song and halftime." Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded and she left the room. Elsa nodded towards the door and she and Anna left.

* * *

Friday came and the three girls stood near where their equipment was. The were calming down before their performance. Rapunzel twirled her drumsticks in her fingers and Elsa was examining her picks. Anna was stretching her fingers and flexing them. Mr. Kai approached them. "Showtime."

The three walked to the other side of the gym behind one of the basketball goals. Applause echoed throughout the gym as the three took up their spots. Anna and Elsa tuned their instruments when the loudspeaker turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the varsity contest between your Weselton Wildcats and the visiting Southern High Falcons." The announcer said. "We would like to turn your attention to the opposite end of the gym for our Anna Henderson, Elsa Arendelle, and Rapunzel Smith will be playing the Wildcats' run out song."

Applause echoed through the gym once more before going silent. Elsa looked at Anna and nodded and back to Rapunzel and nodded. Anna looked down and pushed her foot on the wah pedal and pushed the overdrive on her bass amp. Rapunzel hit the large bell next to her once...twice. Elsa Hit a few chords and Anna began.

She picked her fingers over the strings and the distortion-filled bass echoed through the gym. The Wildcats ran out with the bass riff. After a few moments, Elsa and Rapunzel joined in with their instruments. After jamming with their instruments, Elsa approached the microphone.

 _Make his fight on the hill in the early day_  
 _Constant chill deep inside_  
 _Shouting gun, on they run through the endless gray_  
 _On they fight, for they're right, yes, but who's to say?_  
 _For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know_  
 _Stiffened wounds test their pride_  
 _Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_  
 _Gone insane from the pain that they surely know_

 _For whom the bell tolls_  
 _Time marches on_  
 _For whom the bell tolls_

Elsa expertly strummed the chords to the middle of the song. Anna plucked the top two strings in rhythm to Rapunzel. Rapunzel pounded the drums at an aggressive pace. Elsa approached the mic once more.

 _Take a look to the sky just before you die_  
 _It's the last time he will_  
 _Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky_  
 _Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_  
 _Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_  
 _He hears the silence so loud_  
 _Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_  
 _Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

 _For whom the bell tolls_  
 _Time marches on_  
 _For whom the bell tolls_

The three played a little longer as the song ended. Anna hit the E String and gripped the strings tightly. Elsa hit a few more strings and held her hand high. Rapunzel hit her toms a few more times and dropped her drumsticks. The whole gym applauded and the three girls smiled and bowed to the cheering crowd. "Well done, ladies. These three will be back again to perform the halftime entertainment." The announcer said.

* * *

The Wildcats were tearing apart the Falcons 23-12. Both of the teams ran back into their respective locker rooms while Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were setting up their equipment. Elsa approached the mic and asked into it, "Do we have any Metallica fans over here?" The Weselton side cheered.

Elsa nodded good, because for our next song, we're going to need some help from you guys. We need you all to say three simple words." She raised her pick into the air. "SEEK!"

The crowd shouted, "AND DESTROY!"

Elsa brought her hand down on the strings. After a bit Anna picked at the strings as Rapunzel began hitting the drums. They played a bit more and then Elsa and Anna approached their mics.

 _We're scanning the scene in the city tonight_  
 _We're looking for you to start up a fight_  
 _There's an evil feeling in our brains_  
 _But it's nothing new, you know it drives us insane_

 _Running_  
 _On our way_  
 _Hiding_  
 _You will pay_  
 _Dying_  
 _One thousand deaths_  
 _Running_  
 _On our way_  
 _Hiding_  
 _You will pay_  
 _Dying_  
 _One thousand deaths_

 _"_ SEARCHING!" Elsa shouted. She pointed to the student section.

"SEEK AND DESTROY" They shouted.

"SEARCHING!" Elsa shouted. "C'mon crowd!"

"SEEK AND DESTROY!" They shouted.

Elsa and Anna got back on their mics.

 _There is no escape and that's for sure_  
 _This is the end, we won't take any more_  
 _Say goodbye to the world you live in_  
 _You've always been taking but now you're giving_

 _Running_  
 _On our way_  
 _Hiding_  
 _You will pay_  
 _Dying_  
 _One thousand deaths_  
 _Running_  
 _On our way_  
 _Hiding_  
 _You will pay_  
 _Dying_  
 _One thousand deaths_

"SEARCHING!" Anna yelled.

"SEEK AND DESTROY!"

"C'MON WESELTON, ONE MORE TIME! SEARCHING!" Anna shouted.

"SEEK AND DESTROY!" The crowd yelled.

They hit their last chords and took in the cheering crowd near them. Rapunzel stood on her stool and waved her arms in the air to get louder. Anna put her arm around Elsa's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They put down their stuff as the teams rushed the court.

 _Author's notes_

 _I decided to put in a chapter with music in it. Sorry if i doesn't seem interesting. When has that ever happened in a fanfic am I right! Hey Hey!_

 _See you next chapter._


	11. Them Cold Girls

Anna walked through the door of her room. Elsa sat down on the bed and stretched her arms. "Man, I'm exhausted." She breathed out. Anna closed the door and turned around. "Well then, I hope that you're not too tired for what I have planned." She said. Elsa looked up. "Wait, what?"

Elsa felt herself pushed onto the bed and Anna straddling her. "I haven't paid you back for that _amazing_ Christmas Eve you know. I figured that I should return the favor." Anna said. Elsa shook her head and attempted to get up. "No, no, you don't have to..."

She was roughly pushed back down. Anna placed her finger to Elsa's lips. "Ah ah ah. My mom's on a business trip out of state. So you and I are going to have some fun this weekend." Anna said in a husky voice. Elsa gasped at Anna's behavior

Anna leaned down and claimed Elsa's lips with her own. Elsa placed her arms around Anna's back and brought the bodies closer together. Anna pulled out of the kiss with Elsa's tongue between her teeth. She let it slip out between her teeth.

Anna raised herself and Elsa from the mattress. Anna pulled on the end of Elsa's braid and licked along Elsa's neck. Elsa's eyes rolled and she moaned at the pain and pleasure that Anna caused her with her antics.

Anna pulled Elsa's top over her head and massaged her breasts through her dark blue, lace bra. Elsa shuddered and moaned. Anna reached behind and unsnapped the bra's clasp. Elsa's breasts were at Anna's mercy.

Anna pushed Elsa back down and attacked Elsa's breasts with her tongue. Elsa mewled and hummed as Anna licked and sucked on her pert nipples. Elsa gasped when Anna lightly bit her nipple and barely pulled it up before letting go.

Anna slid her hands all over Elsa's stomach and sides. Her hands trailed down and unbuckled Elsa's belt. Anna ripped Elsa's jeans down her legs and slid off her panties. She lowered herself down and started devouring Elsa's pussy.

Elsa gasped and she threw her hands on the back of Anna's head. Anna flicked her tongue up and down, side to side, and any direction Elsa could comprehend. "Ohh, fuck Anna. You really know what you're doing down there." Elsa gasped.

At that, Anna pulled away and looked up as Elsa looked at her with a pleading face. "Oh, do you _really_ want to see how much I know?" Anna asked in a low voice. Elsa nodded and Anna slipped her fingers inside of Elsa.

Elsa threw her head back and groaned out loud. Anna began pumping her fingers in and out of Elsa at a merciless pace. She stopped and wriggled her fingers inside. Elsa shuddered and ground her hips against Anna's fingers, which caused Anna to resume her fingering.

Elsa bucked her hips once more and felt the coil in her stomach tighten even more. She was close, and Anna felt it. Anna dragged her top teeth over Elsa's clit.

That was all it took.

Elsa shook as her orgasm shook through her body. Anna clamped her mouth over Elsa's center and licked Elsa clean. She withdrew her fingers and crawled up next to Elsa. Anna roughly pressed her lips against Elsa's. Their tongues dueled as Anna pulled a blanket over them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Els." Anna said. "Me too." Elsa said. Anna and Elsa gripped each other and they closed the distance between their bodies. They drifted off to sleep.

 _The next day..._

Elsa awoke to a bright sun shining in her eyes. She looked forward and saw Anna sound asleep. She was snoring lightly and her hair was in an absolute mess. Elsa giggled to herself and she leaned in, giving Anna a peck on the tip of her nose.

Anna wriggled her nose and scratched at it. Elsa giggled and leaned her whole body onto Anna's. Anna's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when Elsa licked along her neck and bit lightly just behind her ear.

"Now that we're even, we can really have some fun." Elsa whispered. Anna gave a low growl and grabbed Elsa's face. She crashed her lips onto Elsa's in a searing, passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other as their hands slid all over each other's bodies.

Anna's hand slid down Elsa's front and cupped her pussy through the sleep pants Elsa changed into before they went to sleep. Elsa pulled away and gasped. Anna threw the comforter off of them and slipped the sleep pants down Elsa's legs.

Anna practically ripped off Elsa's panties and she attacked her center with her tongue. Elsa brought her hands onto the back of Anna's head and withered and shook beneath Anna. Anna pressed her tongue flat against Elsa's pussy. She flicked the tip of Elsa's clit and Elsa gave a small squeak and bucked her hips.

Anna smiled and inserted two of her fingers inside of Elsa. Elsa growled and brought her hips down as Anna pumped her fingers in and out of Elsa. Elsa moans started becoming more frequent and high pitched. Elsa arched her back painfully high and gave a long and heavy moan. Anna lapped at Elsa's sex and crawled back towards Elsa.

Anna slowly placed her lips on Elsa's in a heated kiss. Elsa pulled away first and licked up the length of the front of Anna's neck. Anna shuddered and gasped. Elsa laid herself back down and rested her head on her pillow. She moved her finger in a "come hither" motion and said, "Hop on here." She said pointing her face.

Anna nodded and slowly began to remove her sleep pants. She didn't wear any panties. _"Confident, much?"_ Elsa thought to herself. Anna leaned against the headboard and rested her hands on it. She lowered herself onto Elsa's waiting tongue. She threw her head back as Elsa began rapidly eating her out.

Elsa's ragged breaths were barely audible over Anna's shrill moans. Anna rolled her hips over Elsa's skilled tongue. Elsa grabbed Anna's hips to keep her in place. Anna tilted her head back and her eyes flew open as her orgasm violently overtook her body. Suddenly, the door opened. Rapunzel entered.

"Hey, guys, you've gotta check out this..." Rapunzel said. She looked up and saw her fellow friends in their current position. Rapunzel blushed immediately and said, "Um, I'll be downstairs." She practically ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

Anna climbed off of Elsa's face and giggled. "I'm going to take a shower." Anna said. She slid her hand up Elsa's thigh. "Do you want to join?" She asked. Elsa shook her head. "We shouldn't keep Rapunzel waiting." She said. "I'll use your mother's." She added. She walked out of the room with some clothes in her arms. Anna picked up some items for her outfit and walked into her bathroom.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked downstairs and found Rapunzel sitting on the couch. "Sorry you saw that." Elsa said apologetically. Rapunzel waved her hand and said, "It wasn't what I was expecting, but that doesn't matter. _This_ does."

Anna grabbed the piece of paper and read aloud. "Rock n' Rollers of Arendelle, Come Together during the Arendelle Music Festival. We're looking for any bands that think they have what it takes to be true rockers for the Battle of the Bands. The band must have at least three people and they must write their own song. Winner gets to perform at Madison Square Garden with various rock music artists. Hope to see you there."

Anna looked up and saw Elsa had the same excited expression as her. "This is awesome. I've always dreamed of performing at a large venue." Anna said. She looked back at the paper and said, "We have to write a song. I can't because I have no real good inspiration. Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Don't look at me. I just pound drums." She said. They both looked at Elsa. Elsa blinked once and sighed in defeat. "Okay. It'll be difficult, but I'll do it." She said. Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. "Don't worry. We'll help you if you need it." Rapunzel said.

"We'll need a name for our group, though." Anna said. "I think since Elsa's writing the song, we should center it on Elsa." Rapunzel said. Elsa shook her head and said, "No, no. It should be a group..." "Them Cold Girls." Anna suddenly said. "All in favor?" She asked.

She raised her hand as well as Rapunzel. "Majority rules. That's the name." Anna said. Elsa sighed and nodded in agreement. "What are you thinking of doing for the song?" Rapunzel asked. "Heavy metal." Elsa said flatly. The other girls nodded. "When you finish the lyrics, Rapunzel and I can write the music." Anna said. Elsa nodded and said, "Well then, let's get to work."

 _The girls' band name is inspired by the band Them Crooked Vultures. I just found out about this band and I loved their name. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and unfortunately, I will be ending this story in the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy it regardless. See you next chapter._


	12. Let It Go

Elsa groaned as she crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it behind her. It paper ball hit the back wall and landed on the ground...which was littered with many of Elsa's earlier attempts at the song she was trying to write. She leaned back in her chair and groaned in frustration.

"This…sucks." She sighed out. She leaned back up and twisted her neck, grimacing at the popping sounds. Suddenly, the door opened and Anna and Rapunzel walked in. "Hey, Elsa. How's the songwriting going?" Anna asked.

"Rough." Elsa said flatly. Rapunzel held up a few sheets of paper. "Well, Anna and I wrote down the chords and such. Maybe this'll help." Rapunzel said, laying the papers next to Elsa. "Thank you." Elsa said. She grabbed the papers and looked over them.

"Not bad girls. A heavy sounding track, but with a touch of softness to it." Elsa said impressed. "You can change whatever you want with whatever you end up writing down." Anna added. Elsa nodded understandingly and got back to brainstorming. Anna and Rapunzel left her to think.

She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and placed it in front of her. She labeled the top 'Song #14'. She leaned back and looked outside and stared at the late January snow falling gracefully towards the ground. She got up, grabbed the paper, and left the room.

She walked downstairs and found Anna and Rapunzel in the living room. Anna was tuning her Rickenbacker and Rapunzel was going through a briefcase that held several pairs of drumsticks. "I'm going for a short ride to find some song inspiration." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and said, "Be careful. The roads are pretty slick." Elsa waved her hand. "Puh-lease. I am the very _definition_ of careful." Elsa said. She exited the living room, grabbed her letter jacket, and walked outside. She was met by the cold midwinter air. She got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Elsa was driving for at least half an hour before she stopped at the same cliff overlooking the river from where Anna said that she would never leave her. She got out and leaned on the edge. The river was frozen over and still.

 _"It was here that Anna said she loves you. It was here that you severed ties with your hypocrite parents."_ Elsa thought. "Talk about letting go." Elsa said to herself. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "PERFECT!" She yelled to the frozen landscape around her. She got back into her car and drive back to Anna's.

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel were watching Law and Order when they heard the door open and close. Elsa ran past and said, "I got us a song." She ran up the stairs and entered Anna's room. Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other and shrugged.

Elsa pulled out the paper from her pocket and wrote the title at the top. She used the energy from her thoughts to write down the lyrics. She checked the music and smiled even more when she saw that the music went with the song perfectly. She quickly finished the lyrics and held up the song. She gleefully smiled at herself.

Elsa walked back downstairs and into the living room. "And here we go." Elsa said. Anna got up and grabbed the paper from Elsa. Rapunzel got up and looked behind Anna and read with her. Anna's eyes widened and she said, "Elsa, this is amazing. This would be a perfect slow song _and_ fast song." Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." Elsa said blushing. "I didn't know that I had it in me." She admitted. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I believed in you." She said. Elsa smiled and said, "Well then, let's set up in your garage and practice.

* * *

Anna tuned her Rickenbacker as Elsa turned a few knobs on her amp to distort the her guitar's sound. Rapunzel was setting up her set. When they were all finished, they took up their spots. "Start us off Anna." Elsa said.

Anna nodded as she began to slowly pick the strings. A low and melodic sound came from Anna's amp. After a bit, Rapunzel began to lightly tap her ride and crash cymbals. Elsa looked forward and closed her eyes. She sang into the mic.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know!_

Elsa aggressively strummed down on her guitar strings twice.

"LET IT GOT!"

She hit the strings again.

"LET IT GO!"

She and the rest of her bandmates began aggressively playing their instruments.

Can't hold it back anymore

"LET IT GO!"

"LET IT GO!"

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Elsa began picking the strings of her guitar in a high-pitched and distorted solo. She scrunched her eyes shut as her fingers elegantly pressed down on the different notes of the fretboard. Anna's fingers were a blur across the strings as she followed in Elsa's rhythm. Rapunzel was beating her drums without mercy. Elsa leaned to the mic and screamed.

LET IT GO, LET IT GO

WHEN I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN!

LET IT GO, LET IT GO

THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE!

HERE I STAND

IN THE LIGHT OF DAY

LET THE STORM RAGE ON,

The band stopped play as Elsa said the last verse.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa hit a few strings as Rapunzel hit her toms. Anna picked a few more strings and she gripped the neck tightly. "Rapunzel got up and shouted, "WOO! Now _that_ was badass! You have an amazing voice, Elsa."

Anna nodded. "I've heard you sing, but that is possibly your best one." She said. Elsa blushed and said, "Thanks, the both of you." Elsa unplugged her guitar as did Anna her bass. Rapunzel placed a tarp over her kit to keep it safe from the freezing elements. They walked back to the house to plan any other rehearsal days.

 _Unfortunately, we are approaching the end. It will be within two chapters. I don't want to end this, but I don't want to be one of those writers that keeps on writing and they have a 54 chapter impossible to read story. Anyway, wee ya'll next chapter :)_


	13. The Performance

Elsa parked her car in the parking lot of the Auditorium Center of the local college. She, Anna, and Rapunzel got out. Elsa and Anna grabbed their guitar cases and Rapunzel her drumstick case. They walked toward the center.

Inside, members of other bands as well as spectators were crowding all over. They found the receptionist's desk and walked to it. "Band name, please." The woman sitting behind it said. "Them Cold Girls." Elsa said. The receptionist scribbled the name on a clipboard and said, "You're all in luck. You got the last spot. Which means you go last."

Elsa nodded and said, "Great. So where do we go?" "Walk down that hallway. At the very end of it there is a medium-sized room where you will wait for the director to grab you." The receptionist said. Elsa nodded and motioned for Anna and Rapunzel to follow.

They walked down said hallway and found their room. Inside was a couch and a couple of comfortable-looking chairs. There also was a mini fridge and flat screen in the upper left corner. They set their stuff down and took their spots. Rapunzel sat on the couch and Anna and Elsa in the chairs. "How long are we in here?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa looked up.

"Long enough for us to get nervous." She said.

* * *

Almost forty-five minutes had passed. Rapunzel was sitting quietly on the couch, her eyes closed in deep thought. Elsa was tuning her guitar while Anna was stretching her fingers. After a few more minutes, there was a knock at the door. "You guys will be up in a few minutes. I'll come back for you." A man's voice called from the other side.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and got up with Elsa and Anna. "Well, this is it." Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded. "Hey...whether or not we win, I just want you both to know how grateful I am for being with you guys." She said. Elsa nodded and turned to Anna. "And to think, all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't asked you out." Anna said.

Elsa was about to say something, but the door opened. "It's time." The director said to the three. Rapunzel grabbed her stick case and walked out. Elsa picked up her guitar. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Anna's lips captured hers in a deep, searing kiss. Anna pulled back and whispered, "For good luck." Anna walked out, followed by a blushing Elsa.

The girls stood behind the curtain leading to the main stage. The director walked out and grabbed one of the mics. "A very good performance by Turn It Up. However, we still have one performance left for you tonight ladies and gentlemen. Let's give a round of applause for Them Cold Girls." He said.

Cheers and clapping echoed throughout the auditorium. The three girls all took a long breath and walked out. They waved to the crowd as they walked to their spots on the stage. Rapunzel sat behind the drum set and took out a pair of sleek, black drumsticks. She started tapping the drums and cymbals.

Anna adjusted her strap and plugged her bass into the amp. She turned the volume to an adequate level and began picking at the strings. Elsa plugged her guitar in. She turned up the Gain knob all the way. She pushed a small button that was labeled Overdrive. She turned the Drive and Level knobs up all the way as well.

She approached the mic and said, "I ain't going to sugarcoat it. We're a trio of badass girls who love rock music. I hope you enjoy." The crowd cheered and once it had silenced, Elsa looked to her right and nodded at Anna.

Anna nodded and began the melodic, low bass line. After a few moments, Rapunzel began lightly tapping her cymbals. Elsa nodded to the melody of Anna and Rapunzel. She approached the mic once more and began to sing.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know!_

Elsa aggressively hit her strings twice on her guitar.

LET IT GO!

LET IT GO!

Anna turned up her bass amp more and began expertly picking at the strings. Rapunzel also started pounding at her drums.

 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
LET IT GO!

LET IT GO!  
 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

LET IT GO, LET IT GO!  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back,_  
 _The past is in the past!_

Elsa ripped her pick up and down the strings of her guitar. The distorted sound mixed perfectly with Anna's aggressive bass and Rapunzel's merciless drumming. Elsa leaned back, balancing on one leg until she brought it down with a thud. She approached the mic again and yelled out the verse to the song.

LET IT GO, LET IT GO!  
WHEN I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN!  
LET IT GO, LET IT GO!  
THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE!

 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_

The band went silent with their playing as Elsa breathed out.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The band played harmoniously and silenced their instruments after a few seconds. Elsa breathed in and out as the crowd went in uproar. Rapunzel jumped from her seat and over the drum set to join her fellow bandmates. Anna and Elsa walked toward the stage front.

Rapunzel waved her hands in the air. Anna formed the rock symbol with her hand. Elsa held her guitar high in the air. They could hardly hear themselves think because of the absolute volume of the audience in front of them. They bowed and exited the stage.

* * *

"Holy shit. That was _a lot_ different from performing at a high school basketball game." Rapunzel said when they walked back into their room. Anna placed her Rickenbacker in its case and sighed heavily as she sat in her chair. Elsa walked in and placed her guitar in its case before turning on the TV in their room. The director was on the stage with a small card in his hand.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. I must say that tonight was definitely a rock-filled night. However, a winner must be selected." He said. He cleared his throat and continued. "The judges that were in the crowd came back with their answer within about five minutes."

Elsa placed her hands over her mouth. Anna was biting her nails. Rapunzel was breathing heavily. The director ripped open the card. "And the winner is..." He unfolded the card and read what was on it.

"THEM COLD GIRLS!"

All three girls screamed in excitement. Anna jumped into Elsa's arms. Elsa caught her and held her tight as Anna held her right arm high. Rapunzel maniacally laughed and said, "Yes, I knew it." Elsa put Anna down just as the director said on the stage, "Now, could Them Cold Girls please come on out."

The girls hurried out of the room and down the hallway. They walked onto the stage once more and were greeted by the cheering crowd. However, the crowd was even louder at the girls' victory in the competition.

"Well, congratulations girls. As said in the advertisement for this competition, next week you will be performing on stage with these rock legends." He grabbed a little remote and pressed a small button. "BRUCE DICKINSON!" The director yelled.

At his shout, the frontman for Iron Maiden appeared on the screen. Elsa jumped up and down excitingly. The director pressed another button. "OZZY OSBOURNE!" The Prince of Darkness appeared on the screen next to Bruce. The three girls squealed. "And last but certainly not least...ROBERT PLANT!"

Anna pumped her fists into the air and yelled in excitement as Led Zeppelin's frontman appeared next to Ozzy. "I hope you girls are prepared, because next week, you will be performing the show of a lifetime." The director said.

The girls looked back to the crowd and bowed once more. They exited the stage, grabbed their equipment from their little room, and left the building.

 _Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. I decided to give you guys a music-packed chapter for the last one, as well as an excuse to include those three rock legends in my story. See you next chapter._


	14. To Rock and Roll

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel stood on the main stage of Madison Square Garden. Elsa and Anna were tuning their guitars while Rapunzel was tightening the cymbals on her drum set. After a bit, the director from the Rock Competition walked out.

"Well, I am delighted with the turnout that we have tonight." He pointed to the camera and said, "Everyone, I give you...Them Cold Girls!" The entire arena applauded to the girls. They all took a bow. "And now, for another very special guest that will be singing for these three. I give you...BRUCE DICKINSON!"

The whole place shook with the cheers from the crowd as the frontman for Iron Maiden walked out onto the stage. He walked to Elsa and shook her hand. He approached Anna and gave her a fist bump. Last, he walked to Rapunzel and gave her a double high five. He grabbed the main microphone.

"Hello, New York." He said. "I have been told about these girls. I have got to say though, seeing them now, I can tell that they are going to amount to something great." He added. "Well now, I believe we should get on with the show."

He called the three girls over to him. He whispered something to them and they got back to their spots. Rapunzel lightly tapped her left cymbal three times before she hit the center of the middle cymbal. Elsa began melodically picking at her strings with her fingers. Anna strummed down on her bass strings. After each strum, she raised her hands and clapped, getting the crowd to follow suit. After a few moments, Bruce sang low into the microphone.

 _I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime_  
 _Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time_  
 _'Cause at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole_  
 _The sands of time for me are running low_

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel stopped their soft playing and started playing louder. Anna began picking at the strings. Elsa grabbed her pick and began loudly strumming the strings. Rapunzel began hitting her drums a lot harder. Bruce raised his voice as he continued.

 _When the priest comes to read me the last rites_  
 _I take a look through the bars at the last sights_  
 _Of a world that has gone very wrong for me_

 _Can it be that there's some sort of an error_  
 _Hard to stop the surmounting terror_  
 _Is it really the end not some crazy dream?_

 _Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming_  
 _It's not easy to stop from screaming_  
 _But words escape me when I try to speak_  
 _Tears they flow but why am I crying?_  
 _After all I am not afraid of dying_  
 _Don't I believe that there never is an end?_

The girls started playing to the instrumental at the halfway mark of the song. After a bit, Bruce sang into the mic once more.

 _As the guards March me out to the courtyard_  
 _Someone calls from a cell "God be with you"_  
 _If there's a God then why has he let me die?_

 _As I walk all my life drifts before me_  
 _And though the end is near I'm not sorry_  
 _Catch my soul 'cause it's willing to fly away_

 _Mark my words believe my soul lives on_  
 _Don't worry now that I have gone_  
 _I've gone beyond to seek the truth_

 _When you know that your time is close at hand_  
 _Maybe then you'll begin to understand_  
 _Life down there is just a strange illusion_

Elsa began strumming to the guitar solo. Anna walked up to Elsa and joined in on the solo. Rapunzel started expertly spinning her left drumstick and perfectly hitting her drums with the right until she brought both of her sticks down and resumed pounding the drums. Bruce yelled into the mic.

YEAH, YEAH, YEAH,  
HALLOWED BE THY NAME!  
YEAH, YEAH, YEAH,  
HALLOWED BE THY NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!

The girls hit down on their instruments before going quiet. The arena's spectators were in uproar at the performance. Bruce placed the mic on its stand and bowed. He exited the stage to Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel's applause.

The director appeared on stage once more and said into the mic, "Now, ladies and gentlemen. I give you...OZZY OSBOURNE!" The arena cheered as Ozzy walked onto the stage. He grabbed the mic and said, "Oi, Rapunzel, I need you to play that bass drum of yours to this beat." He began to slowly clap his hands. Which Rapunzel joined in with her bass drum.

Recognizing the song, Elsa strummed her strings once, while Ozzy yelled into the mic, "I AM IRON MAN!" Elsa strummed her strings a second time. The crowd began to clap to Rapunzel's drum. Elsa strummed the strings a third time. After a short pause, Elsa began strumming the strings even more. After the first strumming, Anna joined in and slowly plucked her bass strings. Ozzy grabbed the mic.

 _Has he lost his mind?_  
 _Can he see or is he blind?_  
 _Can he walk at all,_  
 _Or if he moves will he fall?_  
 _Is he alive or dead?_  
 _Has he thoughts within his head?_  
 _We'll just pass him there_  
 _why should we even care?_

 _He was turned to steel_  
 _in the great magnetic field_  
 _When he traveled time_  
 _for the future of mankind_

 _Nobody wants him_  
 _He just stares at the world_  
 _Planning his vengeance_  
 _that he will soon unfurl_

 _Now the time is here_  
 _for Iron Man to spread fear_  
 _Vengeance from the grave_  
 _Kills the people he once saved_

 _Nobody wants him_  
 _They just turn their heads_  
 _Nobody helps him_  
 _Now he has his revenge_

Elsa began picking her strings to the song's first solo. Anna's bass followed in Elsa's playing. Elsa began replaying the riff when Ozzy got back on the mic.

 _Heavy boots of lead_  
 _fills his victims full of dread_  
 _Running as fast as they can_  
 _Iron Man lives again!_

Elsa lifted her guitar into the air as she aggressively picking to the final guitar solo. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Ozzy hand banged to Elsa's rhythm. Elsa slid her hand down to the guitar's body and silenced the instrument.

Once more, the crowd went insane at the performance they witnessed. Ozzy formed the rock symbol on both of his hands and frantically raised them up and down. He continued doing that as he exited the stage.

The director spoke from the stage side and said, "And now, the final man of the hour. Ladies and gentleman, give a round of applause for...ROBERT PLANT!" The arena was as loud as it had been that night as the frontman for Led Zeppelin walked out onto stage. He waved at the three girls and bowed to the crowd before him. He turned to the three girls and said the song they were doing. He grabbed the mic.

 _Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove._

Elsa and Anna played the riff together while Rapunzel matched them with her drums.

 _Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting._

The girls played the riff again.

 _Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, can't keep away._

 _Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah. Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah._  
 _I gotta roll, can't stand still, got a flaming heart, can't get my fill_  
 _Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head._  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah._

 _Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, tell me that you'll do me now_  
 _Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, do me like you do me now_  
 _Didn't take too long 'fore I found out, what people mean by down and out._  
 _Spent my money, took my car, started telling her friends she's gonna be a star._  
 _I don't know but I been told, a big-legged woman ain't got no soul._

 _All I ask for when I pray, steady rollin' woman gonna come my way._  
 _Need a woman gonna hold my hand, won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man._  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

Anna continued to play to the riff her bass while Elsa started the guitar solo. Robert swung his head from side to side. His hair hiding the rest of his face. Elsa scrunched her eyes shut as she continued shredding. After a while more, they all stopped playing. The girls and Robert all bowed and exited the stage.

Backstage, Bruce and Ozzy were laughing hysterically when Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Robert walked in. "Great show, you guys." Bruce said. He and Ozzy got up and met with the four. Robert walked to a small table and grabbed a bunch of glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Gather around, everyone." He said. The group walked to Robert and took a glass from him. "Umm, we're actually too young to drink." Anna said. Bruce waved his hand. "So what. What happens in here, stays in here." He said.

The rest of the group laughed and Robert cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a toast. To Them Cold Girls, and to Rock n Roll." They all clicked their glasses together and took a sip. Ozzy however completely downed his and threw his glass against the wall. "TO FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL!" He shouted.

* * *

 _Not much in this chapter, but I'd have to say it was a good end for this rockin' story. Sorry if it seemed too repetitive with each performance part. I hope to have a new oneshot out sometime in the near future. I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I'd also like to give a shoutout to a certain raggedyman01 and minerbuilder12 who were the ones who reviewed my story, as well as the unknown guest reviewer._


End file.
